Firsts
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: nightbird-andersons on Tumblr prompted: their baby dressed as a pumpkin cause s/he is bLAINES PUMPKIN AND KURT IS LIKE BLAINE YOU ARE SO DUMB BUT SO CUTE. And then first words happened, too.


**I've been prompted _all the daddy fic _recently, if you couldn't tell.**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you just the cutest girl? I could just eat you up, om nom nom nom!"<p>

Kurt heard noises that must have been Ella squealing and Blaine blowing raspberries on her tummy as he shoved his key in the lock and opened their apartment door.

"Hey, B, I'm home!"

"Oh, hey, sweetheart, you have a good day at work?" Blaine asked. He shifted over to stand in front of the chair Ella was laying on, making Kurt narrow his eyes suspiciously.

"Just more of the usual," Kurt said nonchalantly. "Is there a reason you're not letting me see our daughter?"

"I, uh," Blaine said, sputtering out a few more nonsense syllables as Kurt hustled over to their easy chair and discovered-

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Why is our daughter in a pumpkin costume when it's a week before Thanksgiving?"

"She screamed every time I tried to make her put it down at the grocery store today!" Blaine said, looking a little panicked. "I didn't know what to do, and I just wanted everyone to stop staring at us, so I got it. It was only like three bucks since it's so far after Halloween, at least."

Kurt rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment. "If this cheap polyester gives Ella hives, you're in charge of trying to rub ointment on her. She couldn't have been attracted to something made out of cotton or linen? Are we sure she's my kid?"

"She's also part Rachel, baby, and we all saw Rachel's awful taste in knee socks when we were in high school," Blaine said, nose crinkling slightly in disgust.

"As long as Ella doesn't want to wear animal sweaters exclusively when she gets older, I can deal with the knee socks," Kurt said. He bent over and picked up their daughter, who was jabbering away happily as her daddies talked. "She does look really cute in this costume, though."

"Of course our little pumpkin looks good in a pumpkin costume," Blaine said. "And the little stem-shaped hat really adds a nice touch."

"Were you taking us seriously when we called you a pumpkin, pumpkin?" Kurt asked the ten-month-old. He held her up so they were eye-to-eye.

"Um'kin!" Ella chirped, waving a tiny fist.

Kurt and Blaine turned and stared at each other, dumbstruck.

"Um'kin!" Ella said again, more insistently.

"Oh my God!" Blaine said, jumping up and down. "Her first word!"

"We've gotta call my dad!" Kurt said, shoving Ella in Blaine's arms so he could pull out his phone. "Or can we get her to say it on video?"

"She'd better say it on video, how else are Uncle Sam and Uncle Puck going to coo over their niece?" Blaine asked, snuggling Ella into his chest.

"Oh my God, Puck's probably going to have a breakdown when he sees this," Kurt said. "Remember when he cried for like ten minutes the first time Ella smiled at him?"

"Dada! Um'kin!" Ella said, swinging her fist again.

"Yes, princess, you're our pumpkin," Blaine said. "Can you say it into the camera for Papa?" He pointed to Kurt, who was ready to record.

"Um'kin, Da. Um'kin," Ella said solemnly, looking directly at Kurt's phone.

"Aaand saved," Kurt said, tapping the screen. "How about I start uploading it to Facebook while you put Ella in her bouncy swing and get something going for dinner? I'll come help, I promise."

"Pasta sound good?"

"I'll eat whatever you wanna make," Kurt said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "I'm too excited about Ella's first word to feel too picky."

"Pasta it is," Blaine said, depositing the baby in her chair. "I'll put the water on to boil and then you can help me with the sauce while we wait for our friends to make a huge fuss over our baby."

"Sounds perfect," Kurt said, following Blaine into the kitchen. "I bet you the first shower tomorrow that Puck comments first and says he's crying."

"Sam gets notifications every time either of us posts. He'll be there the second it's up."

"So you're in?"

"I'm in."


End file.
